Horror Story
by Akira Grit Akaku
Summary: 8 chicos becados llegan a una nueva escuela, su dormitorio esconde un secreto, no todos estan vivos, y algunos moriran. mal summary lo se pero denle una oportunidad


**DISCLAIMER: _Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece ni sus personajes esta es una historia sin fines de lucro solo para entretener._**

_**La historia esta basada en la serie estadounidense American Horror Storyderechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores.**_

Sin nada mas que decir aquí esta el fic.

Prologo

1957

El dormitorio West fue construido por el primer director del Instituto Vestroia(**falta de imaginación ._.**).

Solo aquellos estudiantes que entraban con becas podían ocupar el dormitorio.

Al ser un dormitorio mixto sus primeros inquilinos fueron tres estudiantes, la profesora a cargo del dormitorio junto con el guardia a cargo.

El primer año paso tranquilo, pero un año y medio de felicidad no le dura a nadie.

1958

Se allá el cuerpo de un de las estudiantes que ocupaba el dormitorio, su cuerpo fue encontrado en su cuarto de baño, su cuerpo estaba dentro de su bañera, con cortaduras en brazos, piernas y su cuello, se declaro a su muerto suicidio.

Pero… ¿Realmente lo fue?

2 semanas después…

El cuerpo de la profesora acargo del dormito aparece, su cuerpo fue allado en su oficina del dormitorio, en sus ojos se noto el panico, terror y miedo.

Habia sido estrangulada, fue lo que se declaro como muerte, pero esa estrangulación fue como la de un… ¿Principiante?

1 semana después…

El cuerpo de otro de los estudiantes que habitaba el dormitorio, fue allado muerto, al igual que su maestra mostrava una cara con el terror absoluto, habia sido golpeado en todo su cuerpo, sus eridas mostraban ira, venganza, como si quisieran que sintieran su dolor…

3 dias después…

Ahora los unicos habitantes del dormitorio eran el ultimo estudiante y el guardia a cargo.

El conserje era joven, cabello blanco, ojos rojos, y de unos 27 años, hacia su rutina normal como todos los dias desde que comensaron los asesinatos.

Pero al dia siguiente dos cuerpos fueron encontrados, el guardia aparecio muerto en una de las habitaciones de estudiantes, el estudiante fue encontrado en su dormitorio encerrado en su armario, ambos cuerpos fueron golpeados asta morir.

Nunca se hallo al culpable.

Actualidad:

2012

Tenemos demasiados estudiantes-exclamo una profesora- no hay dormitorios para todos, ¿Qué piensa hacer?

Pues-empeso a hablar un hombre de una edad abansada-no tenemos obcion, tendremos que usar el dormitorio West

Esta loco, hemos perdido a todos los estudiantes que han vivido ahí-exclamo la profesora

Han pasado 3 años, no creo que pase nada-dijo en tono despreocupado- ademas los alumnos sobrantes son solo los becados y no hay muchos no habra problemas

Esta bien-dijo resignada la profesora-son solo 8 becados y hay 15 dormitorios, los empezare a asignar

Muy bien, ya puedes irte-dijo el director-pero dejame la lista de los becados de este año, y dile a los encargados que empiesen a alistar los dormitorios

Esta bien-dijo la profesora y se fue

En el dormitorio West

Se veian a dos chicos, una chica y un chico, nadie de los que apareciera estar arreglando los dormitorios no notaban la presencia de estos adolescentes.

Parece que tendremos nuevos inquilinos-dijo el chico

Tengo pena por ellos-dijo la chica con una sonrisa- espero duren mas que los anteriores

Espero no nos obliquen a recurrir a medidas extremas-dijo el chico sonriendo al igual que la chica

¿Planearan matarlos?-dijo un chico albin apareciendo de la nada

¿Acaso crees que los matare como a ti?...Kaworu-dijo la chica

¡Callate!-grito el chico mientras en un tono desesperado posaba sus manos en su cabeza-¡Por tu culpa estoy condenado a estar aquí!-dijo el chico albino- no dejare que los maten-dijo en un tono algo psicológicamente demente

Pero Kaworu-dijo el chico- tu tambien as matado-dijo en un tono serio

¿Recuerdas?termino la frase la chica, pero para ese momento el chico albino habia desaparecido- me da pena

No te preocupes-dijo el chico- sino los matamos nosotros, lo haranb los otros-y dicho esto desaparecio

Es cierto-dijo la chica y al igual que ambos chicos desaparecio.

**_Notas de yo: _Hola! E buelto y si no sabes quien soy que crees:**

**No eres el unic :D**

**Bueno este fic fue mas o menos realisado a la idea de la serie: _American Horror Store, _y si me e obsesionado kon esa serie u_u**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, si les gusto dejenme Reviews y sino tambien.**

**Preguntas que tienen que ver kon el proximo cap:**

**¿Quiénes son los fantasmas?**

**¿Quiénes no lo son?**

**¿Cuál es el secreto del dormitorio West?**

**Todas estas preguntas seran resueltas en el proximo capitulo de este fic tonto llamado _Horror Store _**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido kon mi:**

_**Sayonara V**_


End file.
